Confuse
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Ini membingungkan. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak marah saat melihat Sungmin, tunangannya, dicium oleh orang lain tepat di depan matanya? Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin atau tidak? Jika tidak, maka sudah ada Yesung yang bersedia menggantikannya. / A Yesung-Sungmin-Kyuhyun Fanfiction/ It's Yaoi/ OneShot/ Typo(s)/ Do not copypaste!


**Co****nfuse**

**.**

**Yesung – Sungmin - Kyuhyun Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Heyo... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda manis itu menoleh saat mendengar sapaan dan tepukan lembut di bahunya. "Ah, Yesung hyung."

Yang dipanggil Yesung itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda manis tadi. "Sendirian lagi, Sungmin-ah?"

Sebuah anggukan pelan didapati Yesung saat ia mengamati keadaan pemuda manis ini. Tanpa permisi tangannya meraih sloki berisi soju milik pemuda itu.

"Yesung hyung, kau ini kebiasaan! Pesan sendiri sana!"

"Aku tidak mau~" Jawab Yesung sembari melagukan nada bicaranya, membuat si pemuda manis itu memberengut.

Sungmin, si pemuda manis itu, lalu menyumpit cumi goreng, cemilan pesanannya. "Hyung baru pulang?"

Yesung mengangguk, lalu meregangkan tangannya untuk mengusir pegal setelah menghabiskan waktunya mengurus pekerjaan hampir seharian ini.

"Yah, begitulah. Bulan ini proyek meningkat pesat, mungkin karena menjelang akhir tahun. Memang itu adalah suatu keuntungan, tapi aku yang kena imbasnya. Pekerjaanku juga bertambah bergunung-gunung."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Hyung, bukankah harusnya dirimu sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua? Lagipula, jika bukan dirimu yang membantu Youngwoon ahjussi, lantas siapa lagi?"

Kini ganti Yesung yang merengut sembari mengetuk-ngetuk sloki milik Sungmin ke meja. "Ya, tepat sekali. Sialnya menjadi anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga."

Sungmin terkikik dan merebut slokinya dari tangan Yesung. "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mentraktir Hyung. Mau pesan apa?"

"Apa saja. Yang penting soju untukku."

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan dan memesankan menu tambahan untuk Yesung, plus sojunya. Setelahnya ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yesung, dan pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu sedang berusaha melepas dasi yang melingkari kerah kemeja kerjanya.

"Hyung... aku mau tanya."

"Hng? Tanya apa?" Yesung bergumam menjawab Sungmin sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya.

Sungmin terdiam, tampak berhati-hati mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Emm... apa Hyung sudah merasa nyaman menjalani itu semua? Dunia bisnis dan lain sebagainya?"

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab, namja itu masih sibuk melipat dasinya hingga rapi lalu memastikan bahwa lengan kemejanya sudah tergulung sempurna. Dia memang tipe namja yang selalu memastikan penampilannya itu sempurna, bahkan di saat pulang kerja sekalipun.

Sungmin yang sudah menunggu sabar, harus bersabar lagi karena saat itu pelayan datang membawakan pesanan tambahannya untuk Yesung.

"Tadi kau tanya apa aku sudah nyaman atau belum?" Yesung menuang soju ke dalam sloki miliknya perlahan.

Sungmin mengangguk, memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Yesung.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti, Sungmin-ah, bahwa _passion_ku adalah musik. Sejak _junior high school_ pun kau tahu itu. Aku...pernah bermimpi menjadi salah seorang solois yang cukup dikenal. Aku ingin aku dikenal sebagai penyanyi yang menjual suaraku."

Sungmin mengangguk sembari mendengarkan.

"Yah... lalu saat kedua orangtuaku memaksaku meninggalkan dunia yang kucintai, mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti. Aku bukannya tidak mau menolak, tapi memang tidak bisa menolak. Anak orangtuaku hanya aku,lantas siapa lagi yang harus mereka pilih untuk membantu bisnis keluarga?"

Sungmin menyumpit lagi cumi gorengnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Bahkan hyung sudah menyiapkan nama panggung segala."

Yesung mengangguk menyetujui. "Yap. Dan kau harus terus memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Keduanya terdiam menikmati soju masing-masing setelahnya, hanya musik kafe yang berdenting halus sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Kekasihmu sibuk lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Yesung bersuara. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Sungmin, kedua matanya fokus pada cemilannya.

Sungmin menjawab enggan. "Ya. Dia ada syuting acara baru. Menjadi juri disana."

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini? Meninggalkanmu dan tak pernah ada waktu untukmu?"

Kali ini Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang justru menunduk.

"Dia tidak bermaksud begitu, Hyung. Sudah resiko pekerjaannya menjadi seorang entertainer."

_Lagi-lagi pembelaan itu. Betapa beruntungnya Cho Kyuhyun._

Keduanya terdiam lagi, hingga suara _baritone_ milik Yesung terdengar, "Kau tahu, Min-ah? Entah kenapa... aku selalu bersyukur aku tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sesibuk apapun aku dengan perusahaan Appa, setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu untuk selalu menemanimu kapan saja."

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh kepada Yesung. Yang terlihat olehnya adalah senyum dari namja itu, diiikuti oleh lengkungan kedua matanya yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

_Yesung hyung..._

.

.

.

Sungmin sampai di rumah sekitar pukul 10 malam itu. Ia bergegas membersihkan tubuh dan bersiap tidur. Sejenak ia meraih ponselnya dan memeriksanya.

Tak ada telepon dari Kyuhyun, tunangannya. Begitu juga sms. Dan selalu seperti ini setiap malamnya.

_Apa syutingnya belum selesai? Setidaknya ada _break_ sejenak untuk sekedar memberi kabar padaku 'kan?_

Sungmin menghela nafas dan menaruh ponselnya ke nakas. Membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan berpikir tentang ini semua. Tangannya terangkat ke depan wajahnya, menatap kilat sewarna perak cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Hampir setahun benda itu dipakainya, juga Kyuhyun walau terkadang dilepas untuk diganti dengan aksesoris lain. Sungmin sebenarnya heran saat satu tahun yang lalu orangtuanya memberi tahu masalah pertunangan ini. Hanya karena kedua orangtua mereka bersahabat, katanya. Dan Sungmin tidak tahu sama sekali jika calon tunangannya itu adalah seorang solois terkenal di negara ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena, jujur saja, Sungmin tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia keartisan. Dia bahkan jarang mengakses akun sosial medianya, padahal itu adalah satu-satunya akun sosmed miliknya. Ha, jadilah ia tambah buta soal dunia artis dan sejenisnya. Yang akrab olehnya hanyalah klien-klien ayahnya, karena dia berada di dunia yang sama seperti Yesung, sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin... awalnya tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun seperti teman, wajar'kan? Mereka pertama kali bertemu dan sangat aneh jika sudah langsung akrab. Kyuhyun ternyata tipe orang yang ramah, dan jauh lebih mempesona ketimbang di foto yang disodorkan kedua orangtuanya.

Tetapi kian lama rasa lain itu mulai muncul. Sungmin perlahan mulai mengamati dunia keartisan Kyuhyun dengan segala macam hal ini itu yang menyertai kesehariannya. Sungmin mulai merasa tidak suka, ada rasa tidak rela saat pertama kali tahu Kyuhyun ambil bagian dalam sebuah drama musikal dengan adegan _kissing_ di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun datang padanya tengah malam kemudian, menyuarakan permintaan maafnya atas adegan itu lalu mencium Sungmin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan ciumannya lebih dari yang dilakukannya di drama musikalnya tadi, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin merasa malu sudah berpikir kekanakan.

"Aku hanya berusaha bersikap profesional, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun saat itu, membuat Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukannya mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar serius padamu. Percayalah."

Sungmin mengelus cincin itu sekali lagi, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ya, percaya. Dia sudah melakukannya. Walaupun belakangan Kyuhyun semakin jarang menghubunginya, apalagi menemuinya.

_Entah kenapa... aku selalu bersyukur aku tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sesibuk apapun aku dengan perusahaan Appa, setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu untuk selalu menemanimu kapan saja._

Terngiang kembali di kepalanya suara Yesung tadi. Apa maksudnya? Ah, dua lelaki itu membuatnya bingung dengan tingkah masing-masing. Sungmin menguap dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sudah malam dan ia masih harus beraktivitas keesokan paginya. Padahal, tidak lama setelah ia terlelap damai, dering halus ponselnya terdengar.

Itu Kyuhyun... ternyata tidak lupa menelepon tunangannya. Sayang sekali Sungmin sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, malam hari yang sama seperti biasanya. Sungmin yang duduk sendirian di kafe. Hanya saja tak ada soju kali ini, pemuda manis itu memesan _green tea_ sebagai gantinya. Oh, sekarang tidak lagi sendirian, ada Yesung yang sudah datang bersiap menemaninya lagi.

"Hei."

"Halo, Hyung." Sungmin menjawab sembari memainkan ponselnya tanpa minat.

Yesung memperhatikan itu, lalu meraih gelas _green tea_ milik Sungmin dan menyeruput isinya sedikit. Kali ini tak ada kalimat protes yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Dia tampak lebih pendiam malam ini.

"Kenapa? Tak ada kabar lagi dari Kyuhyun tersayang?" Ucap Yesung setengah mengejek.

"Diam, Hyung."

"Mau sampai kapan hubungan tidak jelas kalian ini berlangsung? Satu tahun lagi? Dua tahun? Atau sampai kapan?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajah menatap Yesung. "Hyung, kami sudah bertunangan, kalau kau lupa. Ini bukan hubungan tidak jelas."

Yesung menatap cincin di jari manis Sungmin. "Itu hanya simbolis, bukan?"

Yesung tak mendapati jawaban balasan dari Sungmin. Malahan pemuda manis itu menunduk.

"Kutanya, selama setahun kalian menjalani pertunangan ini, sudah berapa kali kau kencan dengannya? Minimal pergi santai berdua menikmati waktu senggang kalian, kapan?" Yesung bertanya menantang Sungmin. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Tunanganmu itu artis sibuk yang tak punya waktu luang, bahkan untukmu sendiri."

Sungmin mendelik marah mendengarnya. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan itu.

"Hyung! Kau tidak usah sok tahu seperti itu!"

"Kau pernah... mendengar dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"..."

"Kau yakin dia mencintaimu?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, memang. Tapi Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu. Dia butuh orang yang bisa menghibur atau setidaknya menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang bercabang. Tetapi lihat, apa yang Yesung lakukan sekarang? Dia malah menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan ini? Sedangkan setiap hari—Kau mau kemana, Sungmin?"

"Jangan ikuti aku, Yesung hyung!"

Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar langkah kaki Yesung mengikutinya di belakang. Dia sedang tidak butuh ceramah namja yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Dia hampir berhasil mencapai trotoar untuk menyetop taksi saat lengannya dicekal tiba-tiba.

"Lepas, hyung! Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar—Yesung hyung!"

Yesung menarik lengan Sungmin yang sedang dicengkeramnya, menarik pemuda manis itu menuju mobilnya.

"Hyung—lepas!"

Sungmin merasa lega sesaat karena cengkeraman di lengannya memang terlepas, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak syok. Yesung hyung kini menghimpit tubuhnya ke badan mobil lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat namja bermarga Kim itu... menciumnya?

_Apa yang Yesung hyung lakukan?_

Sungmin merasakan jelas lekukan jendela mobil yang menempel dengan punggungnya. Hembusan nafas Yesung menerpa wajahnya dan Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun saking syoknya.

"Sungmin-ah... Berhentilah berharap pada Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas mencintaimu atau tidak. Ada aku... disini. Untukmu."

Sungmin merasakan bibirnya kaku sesaat.

"H—Hyung... Aku tidak mengerti..."

Senyum Yesung yang biasa membuatnya tenang sudah kembali, berbeda sekali dengan tingkah agresifnya barusan yang membuat syok.

"Ada aku, untukmu. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku."

Sungmin balas menatap ke dalam mata sipit Yesung yang terlihat dalam dan penuh keyakinan padanya. Dia belum sempat menjawab ketika suara _bass_ Kyuhyun yang khas itu terdengar dari belakang Yesung.

"Yesung-ssi, bisakah kau melepaskan tunanganku, sekarang?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tenang, Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan marah atau apa melihat dirinya berada dalam himpitan tubuh Yesung. Tetapi tunangannya itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukkan kepala meminta Yesung melepaskannya.

Padahal Sungmin mengharapkan Kyuhyun marah atau kalau bisa memukul Yesung sekaligus, apa Kyuhyun melihat ciuman tadi?

Yesung menatap datar pada senyum Kyuhyun, tetapi ia melepaskan Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, Ming, pulang denganku? Mobilmu sedang masuk bengkel 'kan untuk servis?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya, ragu-ragu dia meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, kemudian merangkul Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Yesung-ssi, kami duluan. Sudah malam,lebih baik kau juga pulang. Sampai nanti."

Sungmin bahkan tidak melirik pada Yesung yang sempat mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Sungmin-ah, pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku."

Setelahnya Yesung berbalik, masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju pergi dari sana. Sungmin menjadi semakin bingung, sikap tenang Kyuhyun justru tidak membuatnya lega sama sekali. Dan keadaan itu berlanjut ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sungmin.

"Ming, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa jadi diam?"

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan sebelah tangannya ke pipi putih itu lembut.

"Kyu, aku lelah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tidurlah."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, kesal. "Kau tahu bukan lelah itu yang kumaksud."

"Lantas apa? Kau lelah pada hubungan kita? Apa kau termakan pancingan Yesung hyung-mu?"

Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka. Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan wajah tenang seperti ini?

"Pancingan apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ming... kau ini benar-benar." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, membuat Sungmin makin mengernyit kesal campur tak mengerti. "Yesung hyung-mu itu mencintaimu, apa kau tahu itu?"

Sungmin mengubah raut kesalnya menjadi keterkejutan. "A—apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dia mencintaimu, Sungminnie."

Sungmin mendadak paham dengan sikap tenang Kyuhyun, juga alasan kenapa Kyuhyun seperti menjauhinya belakangan ini. Seperti sengaja menyibukkan diri.

"Lalu kau mau melepasku? Kau tahu dia mencintaiku lalu kau akan membiarkan aku datang kepadanya?!"

"Kalau itu memang maumu, lantas apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

Sungmin terperangah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun, tunangannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun? Apa kau sama sekali tak ada rasa untukku? Setelah setahun ini, kau tak ada perasaan apapun? Padahal aku...aku _berusaha_ mencintaimu."

"Kupikir... kau akan marah saat melihat Yesung hyung menciumku. Kau marah karena tunanganmu dicium orang lain, lalu kau merebutku dari pelukannya dan memukul wajahnya. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kau tidak marah."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Aku terlalu mendramatisir ya? Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkan ini. Pertunangan ini, kau tidak mau 'kan?"

Sungmin berusaha melepas cincin miliknya dari jari manisnya,"Jadi sebaiknya kita akhiri sa—" Tepat saat itu jemari panjang milik Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

Sungmin mendongak hendak menginterupsi, tapi ia tak jadi melakukannya. Bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh ciuman Kyuhyun. Hangat, dan Sungmin merasakan rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun mendekap punggungnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Apa ini ciuman perpisahan mereka?

Hampir tujuh menit kalau Sungmin tak salah hitung, dan Kyuhyun baru melepasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun tetap ada di punggungnya, tetap memeluknya bahkan semakin erat.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal kekanakan dengan memukul wajah orang di muka umum. Aku marah, Ming. Marah sekali. Bukan padanya, tapi pada diriku sendiri."

"Dia selalu ada untukmu, menjadi teman mengobrolmu di malam hari, di kafe itu. Aku pun ingin mengganti posisinya, aku ingin aku yang menjadi tempatmu mengeluh apapun. Menemanimu di waktu senggang, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih."

Sungmin mengerjap, dia tenggelam dalam tatapan teduh yang memancar keluar dari kedua mata tajam kelam milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat sibuk dan jarang menghubungimu belakangan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

_Untuk menghindariku? _Tebak Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus hidung Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Aku sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirku sebagai artis. Aku menyelesaikan _show_ terakhir, beberapa syuting dan drama musikal. Mulai minggu depan aku bebas."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya bingung.

"Aku memutuskan... keluar dari sana. Keluar dari dunia keartisan dan memilih masuk ke kehidupanku yang biasa. Agar aku tidak lagi iri dengan Yesung-ssi yang selalu menemanimu, karena aku akan menggantikan dia sepenuhnya. Lalu kita bisa menjalani hari-hari normal seperti pasangan lainnya."

"Kyu...hyun?"

"Jadi... menurutmu aku mencintaimu atau tidak?"

Sungmin memeluknya erat sebagai jawaban. Pemuda manis itu menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Kyuhyun, merasa malu sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Juga... sama sekali tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan semua itu.

"Aku juga sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan kita, sebenarnya. Aish, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu."

Sungmin semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas ucapan namja jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan dengan tingkah Sungmin. "Ming, kalau kau mau tahu lebih detail, sebenarnya... aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kita bertemu di malam pertunangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang menarikku hanya dengan menatap fotomu, kau tahu?"

Sungmin hanya bergumam tidak jelas di bahu Kyuhyun, pelukan eratnya masih belum terlepas. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia melihat pada jam tangannya, lalu tangannya terangkat membelai kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Ayo tidur, sayang. Ini sudah melewati jam tidurmu."

.

.

.

"Halo, Sungmin-ah?"

"_Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Tunangannya."_

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau memakai ponsel Sungmin?"

"_Hanya sekedar ingin memberitahumu, kalau kesempatanmu sudah lenyap."_

"Oh." Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sudah tahu akan begini. "Kau berhasil menyelesaikan masalah kalian?"

"_Ya. Dan... aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah... menjaga dan menemaninya selama ini. Tapi kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi, karena aku yang akan menjaganya mulai sekarang."_

Yesung mendengus. "Apa aku harus ucapkan selamat kepadamu?"

"_Hmm, boleh saja. Terima kasih juga sudah menciumnya tadi malam, itu membuatku tahu kalau perasaanku padanya terbalaskan."_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Harusnya aku yang marah karena melihat tunanganku dicium orang lain, tetapi justru dia yang marah padaku. Dia berharap aku marah lalu memukul wajahmu itu. __I__tu membuktikan bahwa dia mencintaiku juga."_

Yesung tercenung. Kemudian namja itu menarik bibir tipisnya menjadi senyuman kecil.

"Aku sedang mencoba keberuntunganku. Kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa bersamanya. Karena... nasibku pun sama. Pertunangan juga."

Didengarnya Kyuhyun tertawa di seberang sana.

"_Kalau begitu... jangan mencoba lagi untuk bersama tunanganku. Aku akan menikahinya dua minggu lagi, aku pastikan namamu ada di daftar undangan__ kami__ nanti."_

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telepon dengan wajah puas dan lega. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas. Ini hari libur, dan jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi.

"Sungminnie... Kau ini polos atau bagaimana sih? Selama ini kau tidak sadar kalau dia mencintaimu, apa memang di matamu hanya ada aku?"

Diusapnya pelan dahi Sungmin yang tidak tertutup poninya, lalu mencium sayang dahi mulus itu.

"Maaf untuk satu tahun yang terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa ada momen spesial. Mulai hari ini kita bisa membuatnya, aku janji itu."

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : He...he...he... Ini beneran gaje banget pasti. Ide iseng yang udah 4 hari muter di kepala, duh bikin puyeng. Ditambah dikomporin seseorang, makin jadi deh ini. Makasih buat Lee Sanghyun eonni yang selalu ngomporin saya dengan semangat 45-nya :3**

**Berkenan review? Sangat dipersilahkan lewat kolom di bawah ini ^^**


End file.
